


Sweet Caroline

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Sweet Caroline [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pining!Sherlock, drunk!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Janine was not Sherlock's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caroline

" _Hands...touchin' hands..._ "

John's voice reverberated in the stairwell as he ambled up the stairs. Intoxicated, Sherlock inferred, from the slurring and little giggles mid-verse.

" _Touchin' me...tOUCHIN YOOOOOU!_ " John's voice went up about 5 decibels as he threw open the door to 221B's living room. His eyes landed immediately on the prone detective on the sofa. "Shehlock! Buddeee!" he exclaimed merrily.

"Nice night out with Stamford, then?" Sherlock inquired, in his usual pose on the couch, flat on his back, hands poised in prayer position under his chin.

"Oh yeh, yeh, goo' ol' Mikey!" John sighed, struggling out of his coat and depositing it onto the seat of his armchair. "Ploop!"

"I think you should drink some water," Sherlock advised.

"AH- _pfbfbfbfbbbb_." John flipped his hand. "I'll b'fine."

"You'll have a hangover tomorrow," Sherlock warned.

John hiccupped. "Really? How d'you know? Did you... _deduce_ it?" John fell into a fit of giggles as if he'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

Sherlock sighed, sitting up. "I'll set out the Tylenol so you'll have it in the morning."

"Ah, you're sweet." John said, ruffling Sherlock's curls affectionately. Then, without warning, John bent down, cupped Sherlock's cheek, and swiftly kissed his lips. "G'night, Sh'lock," said John, turning and ambling toward the stairs to his room. " _Sweeeet Caroline! Duh-duh-duh! Good times never seemed so good!..._ "

Sherlock sat on the sofa, mouth hanging open, frozen with shock.


End file.
